


Drink Up

by dirtybricks



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybricks/pseuds/dirtybricks
Summary: Emmet asks Rex if he could teach him a few things to be better in bed. It goes about as well as you'd expect...





	Drink Up

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me

  Rex had one hand tangled in Emmet's hair, and the other placed gently on his shoulder. He had been moaning deliriously as Emmet went down on him, somehow still keeping it together enough to give his younger self some praise.

  “Nnngh…  _ Emmet, _ fuck. You're doing- haaahh- amazing.” Rex moaned, arching his back a bit. He gently thrusted into Emmet's mouth. “Don't- hhah- forget to accommodate for thrusts like this, g-got it? nngh…”

  Emmet actually felt pretty good about making Rex feel like this. “Mmhm!” he nodded, making sure Rex knew he heard him. Emmet sped up his pace, sucking Rex off and bringing him closer to the edge. The raptor cowboy had been babbling at this point, not really instructing anymore. Emmet could make out moans, praise, various swears, and finally Rex crying out Emmet's name. 

  “EMMET!!! AH! A-Ahh!!” Rex moaned as he released in Emmet's mouth and fell limp at last. He took a moment to catch his breath before realizing Emmet was still on his dick. Rex weakly looked down at his groin. “Emmet, you can…  _ fuck _ , you can get off now.”

  Emmet gave him a weird expression in return.

  “What's that face for, dude?”

  Emmet pointed to his cheeks. “Mmm!!”

  Wait.

  “Have you not swallowed yet?!”

  Emmet tried to shake his head, but with Rex’s cock still in his mouth, it made it easier said than done. “Mm-mm!!” 

  Rex gasped. Maybe he shouldn't be asking questions while overstimulated  _ and _ with Emmet still on him. The vibrations from Emmet's answer hit his sensitive nerves in all the right ways. 

  “Emmet, j-just… just swallow.” Rex breathed.

  “Mhg- gh ghnn-” Emmet  _ attempted  _ to say, to no avail. The movements around Rex's cock caused him to jump and moan even more.

  “Emmet- ngghah- just- just swallow! Swallow it, Emmet! Be a man and  _ swallow!!!” _ Rex became more and more aggravated with how much he was getting turned on again from this. He started gripping at Emmet's hair. “ _ It's dribbling out of the sides of your mouth, Emmet,  _ **_just swallow!!_ ** ”

  Emmet whined around Rex's cock again and-

  Rex's second orgasm came by surprise as he came into Emmet's mouth again. Emmet's cheeks had been bulging a bit by this point, his mouth full of cum. Rex fell limp once more. He moaned softly, “O-Off… ple-ase…” unable to form coherent sentences. 

  Emmet musters up everything he's got and  _ gulps _ , swallowing Rex's cum and drinking it down. He pulls back from Rex's cock, Rex reaching a shaky hand up to Emmet's hair and petting it gently.

  “G-Good boy…”


End file.
